


Отец ее ребенка

by mishmedunitsa



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: Скажи мне это еще раз.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [WTF Law & Order: SVU 2017](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5486542)  
>  бета Ural Lynx

Когда Оливия просыпается вот так среди ночи, с ощущением, что ее брякнули оземь, как мешок с камнями, она точно знает, что ей снилось. Не помнит сна в деталях и не хочет вспоминать, но вариантов на самом деле всего два. Про первый она старательно не думает, особенно по ночам, в пустой квартире... нет, не в пустой — теперь здесь Ноа, но когда он так спокойно, тихо спит, чуть посапывая — тем более нельзя думать ~~о Льюисе~~.

И наверное, не стоит в одной комнате с Ноа, рядом с его кроваткой, думать о Джонни Дрейке. Но слишком сложно не думать, когда ей только что снилось, как Джонни Дрейк берет её. (Пятьдесят процентов вероятности, что это так, еще пятьдесят — на то, что во сне ее убивал ~~Льюис~~ ).

Она помнит свой самый первый сон о Дрейке — в разгар той чудовищной недели суда, когда, словно магией злого колдуна, выворачивались кишками наружу все их планы. Умирали — и убивали — свидетели, кардинально меняли показания. Каждое утро, просыпаясь от сигнала сообщения, она брала телефон в руки, как ядовитую жабу, зная, что там опять плохие новости, подспудно ожидая чего-то непоправимого. Словно руки душителя, сжимающиеся вокруг шеи, события нарастали, давили, выбивали из колеи. В ночь после вести о том, что Дрейк собирается остановить усыновление, было хуже всего. Капризничал, чувствуя ее состояние, Ноа, а когда все же засыпал — не могла уснуть она. Проваливалась на несколько минут в беспамятство, потом вздрагивала и просыпалась. В конце концов, измотавшись, уже под утро она уснула — словно камнем упав на темное дно.

...Дрейк стоит посреди пустой, без окон и дверей, комнаты, он в оранжевой тюремной робе, громадный, как горилла, смотрит исподлобья. Бежать некуда, прятаться некуда, и Оливия знает, чего он хочет — поэтому медленно идет к нему, ощущая босыми ступнями гладкий пол. Она уже раздета, он, криво усмехаясь, одним движением расстегивает и скидывает робу. Ей хочется отшатнуться, попятиться, но громадные ладони уже притягивают ее за плечи ближе. Член у Дрейка не слишком большой, но толстый (зачем, зачем она это знает из рассказов девушек, которых он насиловал?!), быстро наливается кровью. Оливия начинает опускаться на колени, но Дрейк, недовольно рыча, разворачивает ее спиной, толкает к стене. Она выставляет руки, чтоб не удариться лбом — стена шершавая, точно наждак. Дрейк пристраивается сзади, входит рывком — резкая боль от вторжения, и член сразу начинает ходить туда-сюда, как поршень в каком-то сумасшедшем механизме сумасшедшего ученого, распирая, вламываясь внутрь. Оливия вцепляется в стену, обламывая ногти; она не закрывает глаза, эти серо-синие мелкие камушки, поверхность стены — вся ее связь с миром, вся надежда на возвращение.

Соитие длится и длится, как и бывает в самых муторных снах, наконец Дрейк особенно сильно толкает ее в стену, замирает на секунду. Оливия чувствует его оргазм как агонию чего-то живого, отдельного от Дрейка, и от этого начинает трясти. Он хлопает ее по заднице, звук мерзкий и влажный, но зато теперь она может встать прямо, игнорируя боль в пояснице. Дрейк встряхивает ее за плечи, трясет снова, еще и еще, его голос отдается в ушах даже после того, как Оливия просыпается, вся в поту, едва не задушенная перекрученной простыней.

«Скажи, что он похож на меня».

...Оливия выбирается из постели, стоит, пошатываясь, у кроватки Ноа, растирает пальцами виски. Голова болит невыносимо, под тяжелыми веками вьются серые мушки. Давно бы стоило рассказать об этом всем терапевту, но Оливия никогда этого не сделает. Ни Линдстрому, ни Хуангу она никогда не расскажет.

Тем более что у нее есть безотказное лекарство от этих приступов.

Сначала Оливия достает из запертого ящика комода документы Ноа и долго смотрит на прочерк в графе «отец». Потом садится в кресле поудобнее, закрывает глаза, улыбается — и сцена за сценой, с все той же тихой умиротворенной улыбкой, вспоминает тот день и путь Дрейка к смерти. Ей немного жаль, что она не видела выстрелов Ника. Жаль, что удержалась и не присела рядом с Фином, не потрогала пульс — навсегда остановившийся — на шее Дрейка. Впрочем, даже мертвого, трогать его она не хотела — с неё достаточно.

Сегодня особенно сильно болит голова и потряхивает после сна, а это значит, что нужен третий элемент лекарства. Оливия сморит на часы — самое то, в Лос-Анджелесе еще нет полуночи.

Она открывает ноутбук, нажимает кнопку вызова в скайпе. Ник отвечает почти сразу — и от одной лишь его улыбки голова почти проходит. Он загорелый, посвежевший, выглядит вполне довольным жизнью, и у Оливии слезы выступают на глазах от радости за него, от тепла и спокойствия, которое этот человек внес в ее жизнь.

— Оливия! — Ник, как обычно, когда искренне рад, как будто удваивает «л». — Как ваши дела, как Ноа?

Они болтают обо всем и обо всех, Ник краснеет на вопрос о личной жизни — и от этого Оливии становится совсем хорошо.

Ник благодарит ее за то, что не забывают о его матери, что ходят ее навещать, вместе с Ноа, — Оливия на это вскидывается:

— Это то же самое, что сказать тебе спасибо за то, что не забываешь свою сестру! Ник, я ведь серьезно — вы для нас семья. Для меня и для Ноа. Не так уж много у меня близких людей, чтобы их забывать.

Ник смотрит уже совсем не весело, трет лоб, качает головой.

— Как же мне жаль, что я не могу быть и здесь тоже. Как бы так разорваться на трех Ников, чтоб по одному — здесь и в Сан-Диего, и одного — к вам... Скучаю по маме и скучаю по... — Он усмехается, решительно поднимает глаза: — Скучаю по тебе. По Роллинз и Манчу. Даже по Такеру немного, веришь ли. Скучаю по спецкорпусу и работе. Здесь ...совсем не так интересно. Хотя, конечно, для нервов куда более щадящий режим.

Они просто молчат и грустно улыбаются друг другу, пока картинка не начинает замирать и смещаться пикселями. Оливия трет глаза, Ник вздыхает:

— У тебя опять...

Она прерывает его взмахом ладони: нет, обсуждать они это не будут.

— Все хорошо, Ник, все на самом деле отлично. Просто скажи мне еще раз...

— Сколько угодно, Лив, сколько угодно: я убил Джонни Дрейка. Джонни Дрейк мертв. И уже совсем неважно, кем он был и каким он был — потому что ты воспитаешь Ноа своим сыном и только своим.

Они смотрят друг на друга понимающе, как заговорщики. Как будто это они спланировали все это, и социопат Дрейк, насильник и торговец людьми, не самонадеянно подставился под пули, а попался на их тонкий расчет. Оливия — хороший человек, хороший коп, для которого превыше всего — спасение человеческой жизни, но... К Джонни Дрейку это не относится.

— Лив. — Ник тянется рукой к экрану, словно хочет ее погладить. — Приезжайте как-нибудь с Ноа. Тут хорошо. А Зара очень любит возиться с малышами.

— Обязательно, — и Оливия действительно хочет, и поедет — как только позволят дела. — Спокойной ночи, Ник! Спасибо тебе... за все.

— Спи крепко, — он легко усмехается. — Потому что — ну ты в курсе, да? Я убил Джонни Дрейка.

 

Складывая назад под замок документы, Оливия проводит пальцем по прочерку. Единственный человек, который в ее сердце имеет право на это место — Ник Амаро. К которому у нее нет никаких сексуальных чувств. Да и глупо, наверное, в ее возрасте выбирать отца для сына по этому признаку.

Но хватит уже с Ника внезапных детей, с улыбкой думает она, пусть там будет прочерк. И запирает комод до следующей встречи с Джонни Дрейком.


End file.
